Love, Scars, and bloody pain
by Brittana-Faberrylover4ever
Summary: What happens when Santana's life slips to hell and only Brittany and glee club can help.Major fluff. WARNING: Strong mentions of self-harm and suicide. PS i changed the name used to be I love you more than anyone on this Earth
1. Chapter 1

Brittany's PoV-

I know something's up with my girlfriend. She has been a lot more quiet and out of it. Me and her have this thing to were we write on our notebooks and sometimes on each others. Today in glee I was reading the things on her notebook while I sat in her lap and she played with my hair. Two quotes caught my eyes.

*They never get past arms length. How could they act like everything is alright? She's pulling down her long sleeves. To cover all the memories that scars leave*

*The drops of blood are a substitute for tears I can not cry*

"Santie." I said and looked up at her. She mumbled a "hmm?" "W-what are these?" I asked her and pointed. She froze. "Oh nothing." she said calmly. "Santana." I said sternly. "I-I need to go to the bathroom." she said and got me off her lap then told Mr. Shue. "SANTANA!" I yelled before she walked out earning stares from the club. I jumped up and grabbed that notebook. I flipped through it as I walked to the bathroom. As I got to one page I froze. It had drops and splatters of this brownish color all over.

_**I love her so much and I can't stand to see her with Artie. I lost it today and I want to feel the pain. I want to feel the buzz and numbness I get after the blood stops. But most of all I wanna someday feel Brittany under MY arm and her lips against MY lips. I know that I'm doing this not because of her but because I can't take the bullying. They all think I'm tough and unbreakable but I crack so easily and I feel shattered. Well I guess this is goodbye for now**_

_**-**__**Santana**__** 3**_

After reading that I ran full sprint to the bathroom. I finally got there and found Santana sitting against the wall crying into her knees as blood pooled around her left arm and a blade is in her right hand. I felt hot tears start pouring down my face and I ran to Santana. I got on my knees in front of her and inspected her wrist. I got up and got my Cheerios towel out and damped it then tied it around the cuts. Santana winced and yelled in pain. I cleaned the blood on the ground up with paper towels. I took the blade from her hand then flushed it down the toilet. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her face all over and cried with her. "Why?" is all I could ask.

I held her tight in my arms as she talked. "My moms fiancé Chris." she said. "What about him." I wondered. "He... He hit me last night and I.. I can't take the pain the hate, the slushies, the bullying, the abuse, it's all to much and I needed an outlet." she cried violently in to my chest and was clinging and fisting to my Cheerios top for dear life. "I am your outlet." I whispered. Santana looked at me and then attacked me gently with her lips. She pulled back and I checked her wrist. The cut wasn't as deep as I thought. I got up and picked my love up bridal style and sat her on the sink counter. I cleaned the cut gently. I kissed the inside of her arm and then she jumped down.

I hugged her for a long time and she let her last sobs out. I gave her the Cheerios jacket she always wore and the notebook. I kissed her nose and then her lips before we walked out. "Britt. I wanna tell the club about my cutting and my step-dad." Santana said as we stopped outside the choir door. "I'll be right by your side." I smiled lightly we walked in. "Mr. Shue I need to tell you something well I need to tell all of you guys something." Santana said sadly. "Ok go right ahead." he said as he sat at his stool near the piano.

Santana's PoV-

My heart pounded as Mr. Shue got everyone's attention. I felt Brittany squeeze my hand. "I-I need all of your help guys." I said as I looked around the room. "You may or may not have noticed this bruise on my cheek but..." I stopped and took a breath and looked at Brittany. " but when you asked I told you I got hit with a football. Well that was a lie. My... My step-father hit me last night and did this to me and I felt horrible and the slushies, the bullying, the hate, it all became to much pain and I needed an outlet.. I did some pretty horrible things." I said feeling ready to cry.

"Santana, what the hell did you do?" Quinn asked almost ready to jump out of her seat. I took a breath looked at Britt again and looked up I let the tears fall as I let my jacket fall to the ground. I extended my arms after I took of my sweat pants. I heard the gasp and mumbles. "Santana." Mr. Shue sighed shocked. "Wait I need to sing this song." I said tears still falling. I wiped my eyes and sat Brittany in a chair next to Quinn and Tina. I took a breath and started.

_**Help, I have done it again **_

_**I have been here many times before **_

_**Hurt myself again today**_

_**And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame **_

I looked up at everyone and most were pale and staring at my arms and legs.

_**Be my friend **_

_**Hold me, wrap me up **_

_**Unfold me **_

_**I am small **_

_**I'm needy **_

_**Warm me up **_

_**And breathe me **_

I looked at Brittany and she was crying silently as she stared back at me. I looked at Rachel and she looked completely and truly sad.

_**Ouch I have lost myself again **_

_**Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found, **_

_**Yeah I think that I might break **_

_**I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe**_

I then let the tears fall again and the song took over my body.

_**Be my friend **_

_**Hold me, wrap me up **_

_**Unfold me **_

_**I am small **_

_**I'm needy **_

_**Warm me up **_

_**And breathe me **_

I looked at Brittany and kept my eyes locked on her until the end.

_**Be my friend **_

_**Hold me, wrap me up **_

_**Unfold me **_

_**I am small **_

_**I'm needy **_

_**Warm me up **_

_**And breathe me**_

As the song ended Brittany ran to me and threw her arms around me. She then kissed me and for once I didn't care who saw.

The next night Brittany's PoV-

I woke up at 2:36 in the morning to my phone ringing. "Who on Earth would call this late?" I thought out loud. I grabbed my phone 'Santana3' it said I answered. "Hey baby." I smiled. It dropped as I heard her shaky sobs on the other end. I immediately got up and put my jacket. "I'm on my way. What's wrong?" I asked as I ran a few miles to her house. "I'm sorry I'm sorry." she repeatedly sobbed into the phone as I got to her house I hung up. I climbed up to her window and into her room. I found her in her bathroom floor with blood all over and around her. She was sobbing as she bled.

I felt sick and tears burned as I grabbed towels to stop the blood. I didn't care that blood was getting on me. "Oh god. Santana please!" I cried as she clung onto me. She had blood from her legs stomach and wrists. I wiped the blood of of her stomach and four words were raised on her stomach. Worthless piece of crap. I cried even harder I cleaned her left leg. Slut. Her right leg. Whore. Left arm. Waste of. Right arm. Life. I shook my head. "Amazing.. Loved... Talented... Sweet... Precious.. One of a kind.. Beautiful... Sexy... Mine!" I punctuated every kiss I placed on her lips. "I feel like these." she whispered staring at me. "Well your not... Not to me." I said and held her I felt my clothes start to stiffen.

I remembered the blood. I kissed Santana's head and stood up both up. I helped Santana back into her room I got her a fresh pair of clothes and underwear and bra. "Santana-" "Britt it's not like you haven't seen it before." Santana mumbled quietly. "Okay."I said I took her clothes off I changed her under garments. I grabbed her tank top. I ran my hand lightly over her stomach and looked into her eyes. "You are amazing. I love you." I said and hugged her. "I love you too more than anything." She whispered and hugged me. "I think this is something you need to tell the group." I said truly. She looked down and I hooked my finger under her chin.

"What happened?" I asked realizing she never told me why she did it this time. "I- he told me I was a worthless piece of crap and a slutty whore and a waste of life and I'm starting to believe it." She said tears soaking my new shirt I put on. "No you're-" "Brittany I'm not even 18 yet and I have had sex over 20 times." She cried. "About 12 of those were with me." I smiled at her. "Brittany-" No I love you and we are not going to let you put yourself down like that."I said and kissed her again. "Let's just go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow telling them." I smiled and pulled her into bed.

I held her close to me and she rested her head in the crook of my neck. "I love you Santana. More than I have ever loved anyone on this Earth." I said to her . I felt her lazily kiss my neck and cheek as to say 'I love you too.' And with that we fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In glee club Santana's PoV-

"Hey guys ...I'm not doing well." I said as Brittany closed the door Mr. Shue wasn't in. "How bad is it?" Quinn asked truly worried. I turned my back to them dropped my jacket to the ground took of my sweats rolled up my top and my skirt a little. I took a breath and turned around. The oh my gods and gasps came. "My dad called me all of these words and more. And people at school have called me these at least once in my life." I said feeling ashamed.

There was silence and I felt around for Brittany's hand. "Sometimes I feel like... Well like I just want it to end and I almost tried last night but I though of you guys and..." I stopped and dug out the noose I tied and threw it out in between me and them. "And I didn't but I don't want that to be in my house and tempting me." I said really scared of what would happen next. "Santana." Brittany said and her voice cracked on 'ana'. "Brittany it is okay." I said and hugged her. Mr. Shue then walked in. His eye landed on the words and cuts on my body and then the noose in the floor. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Santana can I see you outside for a minute." he asked. I slipped on my pants and jacket and walked out.

Brittany's PoV-

I felt horrible I slowly walked to the rope on the ground that terrorized my girlfriend. I dropped to my knees and barely ran my finger tips over it. "Britt don't do that." Quinn said "Do what?" I asked staring at the rope. "It's not your fault." Kurt said. "But what of I could have stopped her from doing it in the first place! I mean if I would have freaking rejected her the first time she asked me out then maybe we wouldn't be in this damn mess!" I yelled.

Quinn hugged me but I refused to cry. "I wanna sing a song for her when she comes back in. I want you guys to help." I said after hugging Quinn. "What song?" Finn asked. I smiled and then said "Your Guardian Angel." "Awww." they cooed. "So will you help me." I asked. They nodded and I told them as soon as she walked in the music would start. We waited a minute. Then she walked in. The music started.

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears run down my face**_

_**I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm stronger I've figured out**_

She looked shocked and she looked back in forth from me and our friends as they sang the background.

_**How this world turns cold**_

_**And breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know, I'll find deep inside me**_

_**I can be the one**_

She smiled at us and I smiled back just wanting to hug her and hold her.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

She sat in the seat in the middle of all the people where they were pointing so she would.

_**It's okay, it's okay, it's okay**_

She mouthed 'I love you so much' and I smiled even bigger at her.

_**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you, I'll be the one**_

I was right in front of her and I lightly kicked the noose away and grabbed her hand.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

I looked her straight in the eye and sang to her.

_**'Cause you're my, you're my, my**_

_**My true love, my whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

I silently begged her to stop cutting and not to hurt herself.

_**'Cause I'm here for you**_

_**Please don't walk away**_

_**And please tell me, you'll stay, stay**_

I sat on her knee so I didn't hurt her thighs with the cuts.

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know, I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

She shook her head and looked at me with sad but loving eyes I jumped up of her knee and to the front of the room.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

I looked around the room and smiled to everyone I grabbed Santana's hand and twirled her as she stood _**and pulled her back with me. **_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

I was singing to her and straight to her as I held her left hand.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

I kissed her at the end. She wrapped her arms tight around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. "Thank you thank you all of you guys." she smiled pulling back. We went and sat down our pinkies wound around each others. Mr. Shue started writing on the board. He stepped out of the way and he read

"Santana." he said like it was nothing.

"Wait Santana the band or her." Puck asked Mr. Shue. "Her." he smiled. "Me?" she asked shocked. "Yes this week is all about Santana the songs you choose to sing must have something to do with her life or her situation." he explained. "Oh so like what I sang?" I asked. "Yes and on Friday the girls are gonna sing a song to her and the boys are gonna sing a song to her." he said.

"Yay!" I squealed. The days passed and the days filled of tears mine and Santana's. When Friday everyone was pumped. We sat in the choir room and Mr. Shue came in. "Okay girls you go first." he said. I kissed Santana and went to the front of the room with the girls. "we changed the words a little just to make it more... relevant." Tina smiled.

Santana's PoV-

Tina_**: She's upset**_

_**Bad Day**_

_**Heads to the dresser drawer**_

_**to drive the pain away**_

_**Nothing good can come of this**_

Rachel: _**she opens it**_

_**there's nothing**_

_**there only leftover tears**_

_**mom and dad have no right she screams**_

_**Anger runs down both of her cheeks**_

All: _**And then she closed her eyes**_

_**Found Relief in a knife,**_

_**the blood flows as she cries**_

Quinn: _**All Alone the way she feels'**_

_**left alone to deal with**_

_**all the pain drench sorrow relief**_

_**Bite the Lip Just forget the Bleeding**_

All: _**And then she closed her eyes**_

_**Found Relief in a knife,**_

_**the blood flows as she cries**_

_**And then she closed her eyes**_

_**Found Relief in a knife,**_

_**the blood flows as she cries**_

Mercedes_**: Curled up on the floor**_

_**relief left her,**_

_**she had hoped for something more**_

_**from it...**_

_**hoped for something more from it**_

Tina:

_**and she leans down to comfort her**_

_**she is weeping as she wraps her arms around and around and around and**_

Brittany: _**the deeper you cut**_

_**the deeper I hurt**_

_**the deeper you cut**_

_**It only gets worse**_

_**the deeper you cut**_

_**the deeper I hurt**_

_**the deeper you cut**_

_**it only gets worse..**_

_**Gets worse!**_

Rachel_**: But She's slowly opening**_

_**but she's slowly opening...**_

_**New Eyes**_

All: _**And then she opened her eyes**_

_**and found relief in her life**_

_**and put down her knives**_

_**and then she opened her life **_

_**Found relief through her eyes**_

_**then put down...**_

_**She put down...**_

_**Her knife!**_

I jumped up and hugged all of them. "Thank you!" I smiled at them. I sat down with Brittany on my arm. "Alright boys your turn." Mr. Shue said. "This one is about your life in general not your specific issues." Puck said.

Puck_**: In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...**_

_**Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,**_

_**This world you must've crossed... she said...**_

All: _**You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,**_

_**She said**_

_**You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,**_

Kurt: _**Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across**_

_**An open field,**_

_**When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry**_

_**When they see you**_

_**She said...**_

All: _**You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,**_

_**She said**_

_**You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,**_

Finn: _**She said I think I'll go to Boston...**_

_**I think I'll start a new life,**_

_**I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,**_

Puck_**: I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,**_

_**I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain...**_

Blaine: _**Oh yeah and I think I'll go to Boston,**_

_**I think that I'm just tired**_

_**I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...**_

Artie: _**I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,**_

_**I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah,**_

Kurt: _**You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah**_

All: _**Boston... where no one knows my name... yeah**_

_**Where no one knows my name...**_

_**Where no one knows my name...**_

_**Boston... No one knows my name.**_

I also hugged all of them. "Thank you all of you I really mean it." I smiled. The bell rang. It's free period. AKA make out with Brittany for and hour under the bleachers on the football field. Brittany had to get somethings from her locker so I went ahead and started to walk that way. Then all the Cheerios stopped me. They had cups in there hands. "Hey Santana. Or should I say traitor!" Jenny said. "Look I made my decis-" "You are a loser to choose glee over cheer at least Brittany choose to do both. You should be crowned queen of the geeks." Casey laughed.

I felt my anger rise I walked through the middle of them. "Hey Santana." I turned around being an idiot when blue slushies came towards me and covered my face and clothes. "Hey leave her alone." Finn said as Rachel, Kurt, Mike, Tina,and Brittany came up. "Why? She's queen of the geeks." Jenny laughed. "Well you guys are no better. Going around hurting people with your bitchy attitudes and lame comebacks." Brittany said. "Oh but Brittany you're part of that you're one of us." Lindsay smiled and pulled her into there group.

I felt my face start to burn from the cold. "I will GLADLY give it up and I am. I'm giving my uniform to coach tomorrow." Brittany said as she came to me and started gently brushing the icy slushy off me. "Losers!" Jenny said and they walked off. As soon as they were gone I felt hot liquid on my face. Oh great more tears. "Santana are you okay?" Rachel asked. "I'm done with it!" I yelled and ran into the bathroom I locked the stall before anyone could get in.

Brittany's PoV-

Santana just locked it and I started banging on it. "SANTANA!" I yelled no reply. "SANTANA YOU BETTER FREAKING OPEN THIS DOOR!" I yelled crying. "I'm going to get Mrs. Pillsbury." Rachel said and Tina and her ran out. "SANTANA!" I yelled again and in a blink. Mrs. Pillsbury and Rachel Mr. Shue and all of glee club was in the bathroom I was beating on the stall and screaming for her to come out. Puck and Finn grabbed me and Puck pulled me back a little.

Mr. Shue started ramming the door. All of a sudden there was a scream and a thud and seconds later blood seeping from under the stall. "NO! SANTANA!" I scram breaking free from Puck and Finn. I shoved Mr. Shue out of the way and with a swift kick to the door it busted open. I saw Santana laying in the floor with blood crazily pouring out of her wrist. I dragged her out and pulled her into my lap.

I wrapped my hand around the hacked wrist. Getting blood all over me. "I love you." Santana choked out. "Why?" I cried into her bloody hair.

Quinn's PoV-

I can't believe this. The bloods not stoping and Brittany is shattered. I ripped the bottom of my shirt and took the pen that was in Mr. Shue's shirt. I ran to Brittany and Santana. I quickly thought of how to tie a tourniquet. I moved Brittany back so I didn't elbow he face.

Under, over, knot, pen, under, over, knot, twist. I put Santana back in Britt's lap and I went to Puck and cried into his embrace.

Brittany's PoV-

I couldn't stop crying as Santana kept whispering incoherent words. I felt her start to fall limper and limper. "Santana don't you dare! You stay awake don't you die on me." I yelled at her. "I'm... try..ing." she breathed choppily. "Santana please." I cried and kissed her forehead. Just then two paramedics came and took her from my arms.

I stood up and stared as they rushed her out. "Britt come on." Quinn sighed and pulled me out. Before I knew it we were at the hospital. "Brittany! Did you hear me?" Quinn asked. "What?" I whispered "I have some extra clothes for you." Quinn said holding a bag. She took my hand and took me to the bathroom. "I'll wait right he-" "No! Don't make me go in there alone!" I said.

I changed and as I was putting my uniform in the bag I froze. I started crying. "Britt?" Quinn said. "Santana sang me this song." I cried as she hugged me and I listened to songbird play. "I can't lose her." I cried. "I know hun I know." she comforted me. I calmed down a little and we went out.

Quinn's PoV-

We went back and Brittany pulled out a little beanie baby dog with a heart in its mouth and held it to her chest. "Brittany what's that?" Mr. Shue asked. "Santana gave me it on valentines day." she said her eyes closed.

"Those here for Miss Santana Lopez." a tall doctor said.

**Hey please comment and tell me what you think sorry for the cliffhanger but you can guess whats wrong with her until tomorrow night =) thanks -TBG**


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany's PoV-

"Those here for Miss Santana Lopez." a doctor said we got up and went to him. Mr. Shue and Mrs. P being the adults went to the front I stayed back not wanting to here the news. A couple minutes passed and the doctor walked off. We walked to the hallway she was in. 'ICU Patients' said a sign as we went down the hall. "Are you sure we are going the right way the sign said ICU patients." I asked oblivious. "Brittany. She is in a coma." Mr. Shue said Quinn grabbed my hand and helped me stand as my knees went weak.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked down the hallway and saw a little Latina girl and a blonde no older than 7 they were walking down the hall holding hands. As they passed me they smiled up at me and walked away. I looked at the others but they acted like they didn't see them. The girls turned around and came back. Oh my god! That's me and Santana when we were 5. Little Santana tugged on my shirt. I got on my knees and looked at her. All of a sudden I saw blood all over the floor and she had turned into present Santana.

I jumped up and scram as I pressed my self against the wall.

"BRITTANY!" Quinn yelled and came to me. The blood disappeared and so did Santana. I looked down the hallway and saw a flash of raven hair. "Brittany look at me. Focus on my breathing." Quinn said as she placed my hand on her chest. I closed my eyes and my breathing soon evened out. "What happened." she asked I walked passed her and refused to look anyone in the eye. "Nothing um what room was it 308." I mumbled and walked down the hall. I found the room and stopped outside it. "Britt you ready?" Rachel asked me.

I nodded and Mr. Shue opened the door and I went in last. I closed the door before I looked at Santana. She had a tan wrap on her arm going up to the bend of her elbow and a black lace up wrist brace. I went to the side of her bed. I grabbed her good hand and set the little dog next to her. I thought for a second. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you." I whispered in her ear and walked back to Finn, Mr. Shue, Mrs. P, and Rachel and Quinn to get my bag. I shuffled through it and finally found my I pod. I made sure it wasn't to loud and found the playlist I fall asleep to every night. It's all the songs Santana and I have have sang with and to each each other.

The first song was landslide. I sat at the foot of Santana's bed and listened to the music. I listened to Landslide and Dance with Somebody but when Songbird came on I swear my heart stopped. I didn't even remember having this version on here. It was literally Santana singing it. I tore the headphones out and dropped the iPod. "Brittany." Mr. Shue said shocked. Quinn grabbed the iPod. She put a headphone in and paused. "Is that her?" Quinn asked. I nodded and pulled my knees to my chest. "I didn't even know it was on there." I whispered. I looked at Santana and got down. I grabbed her hand and felt it twitch. I looked at her and her eyes started to flutter.

"Santana." I said as she started to lightly squeeze my hand.

"Ugh where the hell am I?" she mumbled. I smiled excited she woke up. She opened her eyes and looked around. She looked down at her arm and it seemed like everything came back to her. "It didn't work!" she whispered staring at her arm. I squeezed her hand and she looked at me. "And doesn't that tell you something?" I asked.

"Yeah I need to try harder next time." she frowned looking at it again. "No! You are going to stay here on this Earth and live the rest of your life with me. We are going have perfect little mini us's running around our perfect house. We are going to be famous together you singing and me dancing. We are going to get the same sex marriage law passed for all the states so the people like us can be happy together forever with the promise. This isnt gods plan for you. Do you even remember our hopes and dreams or is this just a bunch of words to you?" I said crying by the 'mini us's' part. "Of course I do but sweet heart if this isn't gods plan for me why would he put the thought in head?" she asked me. That one did stump me. "I so glad you're okay!" I said truthfully. "I know you are. I'm starting to be too!" she smiled at me and put her arms around my neck and pulled me down. A few minutes after she started kissing me someone cleared there throat. "Oh my god hey! I didn't know you guys were here." she smiled at them. "Really? You didn't see this big group of people?" Mercedes asked. Santana shrugged.

"That's how you know you're in complete love with someone." Quinn said. "How?" I asked. "When the only person you see is them even in a crowd of people." she explained. I looked at Santana and smiled. "Santana you're an amazing person just to put that out there." Rachel said.

"Thanks." Santana blushed. Santana struggled to move a little but she did and she pulled my hand. I shook my head with eyes saying 'I don't want to hurt you'. "Brittany you better get your butt right here or I will some how summon the strength to drag you up here." she threatened and I knew she meant it. "Okay fine." I gave in. As I settled I said

"You're so lucky I love you." She softly thumped my nose. I twitched it and she laughed. "You look like a little bunny!" she giggled talking about my nose. "Santana me and Rach have to go since its so late but I hope you feel better." Finn said and kissed the top of her head. "Bye." she smiled. The others left over time. By 8:30 it was just me and her my mom and dad had dropped me off some clothes hairbrush and tooth brush. I plan on staying over night so she's not lonely and I didn't expect her parents to show up. The doctors had come in and out giving us strange looks obviously because we we gay. "Okay this is the last check up for the night." Dr. Morris smiled and walked out.

"The rest of the night with you? Ewwww." she said disgusted. I frowned. She smiled and kissed my frown that turned into a smile. "God you're so cute?" she asked. "I don't know why are you so gorgeous?" I asked. She laid back and took me with her. I laid on my side and took in her beauty. She then turned to look at me. I placed my hand on her neck and rubbed my thumb on her cheek. Her bandaged hand came up to rest on mine.

"You are my everything." she said cuddled into me. I kissed her forehead. "You know you'll make it through this right?" I asked her. "Yeah." she said and closed her eyes. Her breathing lightened and I could tell she was asleep in my arms.

"I love you Santana Lopez... For the rest of my life." I whispered and soon fell asleep too.

**Hey guys could you please review this and share with you friends! Thank you!**

**PS- you get two chapters today because I have been at my softball tournaments ALL weekend so I hope you like them I love you guys -TBG**


	4. Chapter 4

Santana's PoV-

I woke up with my arm throbbing. I opened my eyes and the throbbing slightly faded as I saw such an innocent face in front of mine. I placed a small kiss on her lips and looked at the clock passed her. 9:57 am. "Britt. Britt. Baby wake up." I whispered tapping her.

She snuggled into me and had a VERY tight grip on me. "Santana I don't wanna go to school!" she whined grumpily. A few seconds later she shot her eyes open. The bright blue sent chills through my body. Her eyes were full of realization and sadness. "Hey I think you'll be glad to know I'm getting out of here tonight." I smiled and brushed my nose against hers a couple of times. "Oh my gosh Santana that's great!" she said ecstatic but then she looked a little sadder.

"What's wrong." I asked and sat up as she sat up.

"It's just I thought I lost you when your body hit the ground and the blood came from under the stalls." she whispered not looking at me. I really didn't know what to say so I grabbed her hand. "God Santana you're so selfish!" she said a little loud. "W-what?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah maybe YOU would have gotten rid of YOUR pain if you succeeded but... What... What about me what about the pain you would have caused me." she said as tears rolled down her smooth cheeks. "I... I never thought about that. God Brittany I'm so sorry!" I said and pulled her into my arms.

"I refuse to live without you." she whispered barley audible.

I felt my heart flutter as I realized how much she actually needed me. "I'm here," I said holding her close. "And I'm not going anywhere!" I finished. "I love you Santana I love you." she said. "I love you too Brittany." I replied. She got up a second later and grabbed her bag then without a word went into the bathroom. The door to the room soon opened and the doctor came in.

"Alright Santana you're free to go just let me get your medicine and change your wrap." she smiled.

She started to unwrap my arm and re-wrap it with new gauze. She gently placed my arm back in the brace and tied it. She gave me the pain pills and wished me well. A few minutes after she left Brittany came out and I was astounded by how good she looked in sweats and a t-shirt. "Guess what?" I smiled at her. "What?" she asked me.

"I get to go home!" I stated. "Yay!" she smiled and hugged me.

"But first.. You gotta help me change." I said pointing to the hospital gown. She pulled out my clothes and helped me change. She put my black slip on vans on my feet and backed up a little. I slowly got up and off the bed. I stumbled forwards and fell into Brittany's arms.

"Wow a day off your feet and look where you are." I joked and stood up again. I took a few wobbly steps and then evened out. I grabbed Brittany's hand and we walked out. We walked to her car and I took in the scent of her car. It smelled like her to be short. We rode in silence for a few minutes then I linked our pinkies together. "Do you remember why we started doing this?" Brittany asked grinning. I smiled even bigger and nodded.

_***Flashback***_

_**I was sitting in my first grade class with my best friend Brittany. I had just gotten a pink cast on my arm because Puck 'accidentally' pushed me off the jungle gym breaking my wrist thumb, pointer, middle, and ring finger leaving my pinkie out**_

_**. Brittany was first to sign it and she put a rainbow sticker on it. **_

_**She was writing in purple crayon on a piece of paper and handed it to me.**_

_**'how are we gonna hold hands?' I looked up and saw that Puck, Ali and Quinn were playing with their pencils and rulers. I looked at her and she was drawing a unicorn. **_

_**'I dont know' I wrote and slid it to her. She looked up after she read it and she looked at my hand and thought. Her faced brightened and furiously wrote. **_

_**She gave it to me. **_

_**'we can hold pinkees!' I looked up and nodded. She extended her pinkie to mine and hooked them together we swung them back and forth a little and then giggled. **_

_**"Girls it's quiet time!" Mrs. Tether scolded. "Sorry." I apologized then smiled at Brittany.**_

_***end of flashback* **_

"Yeah.. You misspelled pinkie." I giggled.

"Hey! In my defense I was 6!" she complained. I laughed and kissed her cheek she pulled into her driveway and parked. "Uh Britt I thought you were taking me home." I said confused.

"You are home... Look before you kill me you were supposed to start living with me yesterday but everything happened and my mom has already agreed to it and my dad is never home so he won't care and the best thing is I convinced my mom to let us share a room!" she explained.

Brittany's PoV-

I seriously could not read Santana's face. I waited nervously and was a little shocked when she climbed over the console and into my lap.

"Brittany I can't ask you to take me in." she said holding my face in her hands. "You didn't... I'm forcing you to and you know you can't say no to me Santana I know your weakness." I smirked blackmailing a little but teasing.

She brought her face millimeters from mine. "No." she whispered against my lips. "Can't say I didn't warn you!" I sighed got out and grabbed her good arm.

She tensed I then picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. "Brittany! You wouldn't." she said sounding a little panicked. I didn't reply I just opened the gate and went into my back yard.

"Brittany stop! Please don't! OKAY FINE!" she sounded completely scared and it broke my heart a little.

I got to my fence and pushed her up against it. "What are you doing I thought you were gonna-" I cut her off my smashing my lips against hers. I pulled back quickly after she started kissing back. "Britt." she groaned. I smiled at her and walked away as she followed like a lost puppy. I felt her fingers around my wrist and she flipped me around.

"What was that?" she asked looking a little pissed. "I don't kiss and tell." I smiled. "You do when your kissin' me!" she replied. I jumped up on her and wrapped my legs around her waist. I looked at her eye to eye and grinned. I felt her shiver maybe from the cold or maybe my breath on her neck. "Thank you Britt.. For letting me stay here. It means a lot." she smiled and hugged me as I got down.

"I'd do anything for you." I smiled still hugging her. She pulled back I grabbed her hand we walked into my house. "Hey Mrs. Pierce." Santana smiled as we walked by the living room. "Hey hunnie." I heard mom reply. We went up to my room and closed the door. She went over to Lord Tubbington and played with him. "You're the only person besides me that he actually likes." I smiled as I laid down on my bed. "Well it makes since. I'm the only one who's really around!" she laughed.

"That's because I love having you around... but I love you a hell of a lot more!" I said and closed my eyes. I felt the bed shift as I opened my eyes. I saw Santana move next to me and she laid her torso up on top of me. She started to kiss my neck and I smiled.

She moved up my jaw line and kissed my ear lobe then over my cheek and to my lips.

Her kiss was full of love not the usual sex hunger I always got.

"Santana that was the sweetest kiss you have ever given me." I said shocked as she pulled away.

She smiled and laid her head my shoulder kissed my collar bone and then whispered "I just realized how much I need you and how bad it would have hurt you if I died." I froze and she looked at me.

I kissed her nose and then I quietly started to sing a song to her.

_**Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own**_

_**Why do you have to leave me?**_

_**It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me**_

_**Hold on onto me**_

I smiled at her and she hugged me close to her

_**Now I see, now I see**_

_**I kissed her forehead**_

_**Everybody hurts some days**_

_**It's okay to be afraid**_

_**Everybody hurts, everybody screams**_

_**Everybody feels this way and it's okay**_

_**Ladadadada, it's okay**_

_**It feels like nothing really matters anymore**_

_**When you're gone, I can't breathe**_

_**And I know you never meant to make me feel this way**_

_**This can't be happening**_

_**I looked at her and she started to sing the background **_

_**Now I see (now I see), now I see**_

_**Everybody hurts some days**_

_**It's okay to be afraid**_

_**Everybody hurts, everybody screams**_

_**Everybody feels this way and it's okay**_

I stared at the ceiling

_**Ladadadada it's okay**_

I held her body close

_**Lalalala**_

_**So many questions, so much on my mind**_

_**So many answers I can't find**_

_**I wish I could turn back the time**_

_**I wonder why**_

_**Everybody hurts some days (some days)**_

_**Everybody hurts some days (some days)**_

_**Everybody hurts some days (some days)**_

_**It's okay to be afraid (I'm afraid)**_

_**I stared into her eyes when she said I'm afraid**_

_**Everybody hurts, everybody screams**_

_**Everybody feels this way and it's okay**_

_**it's okay**_

_**Lalalalala it's okay**_

I sat with my back against the headboard still holding Santana

_**Everybody hurts some days**_

_**(Some days)**_

_**It's okay to be afraid**_

_**(I'm afraid)**_

_**Everbody hurts some days**_

_**Yeah, we all feel pain (It's okay)**_

_**Everybody feels this way**_

_**But it'll be okay (some days)**_

_**Can't somebody take me away**_

_**To a better place?**_

_**Everybody feels this way **_

_**(Ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh- **_

_**ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh)**_

As she sang the ahhs I let a tear fall

_**Ladadada it's okay**_

_**Lalalala, it's okay**_

_**Ladadada it's okay**_

_**Lalalala, it's okay**_

I smiled at her as she attacked my lips and I got up and turned the lights off. I snuggled up to her as I flipped the covers up over us and we fell asleep.

**Here is the second one for the day! Let me know what you think! =) Thanks -TBG**


End file.
